hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Samt und Gold
Überblick * Nebenquest in Kapitel 5 * Ort: Foltests Burg, Friedhof im Sumpf * Auftraggeber: Antoniette * Belohnung: Unterschiedliche Belohnungen und bis zu 9.000 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit der Quest: Der Bruxa Vertrag Ablauf Antoniette, eine junge Adlige an König Foltests Hof, sorgt sich um drei ihrer Cousins, die aus der Stadt in die Sümpfe geflohen sind. Die drei sind beim König in Ungnade gefallen und nun völlig mittellos. Antoniette bittet Geralt, jedem von ihnen 300 Orens zu überbringen und verspricht, dass ihr Verlobter, der Söldnerhauptmann Jean-Pierre, ihn dafür belohnen wird. Das Ganze riecht nach Politik, aber da Geralt nun einmal einer hübschen Frau nichts abschlagen kann, willigt er ein. Die drei Cousins verstecken sich im Sumpf in den Flüchtlingshöhlen: * Corbin: in der Druidenhöhle * Ramerot: in der Höhle südlich der Insel im Friedhofssumpf * Buse: in der Flüchtlingshöhle im Nordosten Jeder der drei Cousins gibt Geralt eine Quittung. Außerdem bekommt er für jeden erfolgreich besuchten Cousin 1000 Erfahrungspunkte. Wenn er alle drei Quittungen hat, kann Geralt diese bei Jean-Pierre gegen die Belohnung eintauschen. Alternative Lösungen Wenn Geralt Antoniettes Gold lieber in die eigene Tasche stecken will, kann er das auch tun. Wenn er einen der Cousins anspricht, kann er behaupten, er kenne keine Antoniette und das sei alles eine Verwechslung. In diesem Fall behält er die 300 Orens, die für diesen Cousin vorgesehen waren, allerdings hat er dann keine Möglichkeit mehr, an die Quittung heranzukommen. Bei Jean-Pierre hat er immer die Möglichkeit, auf die Frage, wieviele Cousins er gefunden habe, zu lügen: er kann immer behaupten, er habe weniger gefunden, als dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Wenn Geralt weniger als drei Quittungen bei Jean-Pierre abliefert (egal, ob er nicht alle bekommen hat oder ob er Jean-Pierre belügt), dann verlangt der Hauptmann die Rückgabe des restlichen Geldes. Wenn Geralt dies tut, ist die Quest abgeschlossen. Weigert er sich, greift Jean-Pierre ihn an. Jean-Pierre ist ungefähr 350 Erfahrungspunkte wert. Belohnungen Die Belohnung für diese Quest hängt davon ab, wieviele Quittungen Geralt abliefert. * Drei Quittungen: ** 6000 Erfahrungspunkte, 3 Drachentraum-Bomben, Rezept für die Bombe Drachentraum ** Wenn Geralt alle drei Quittungen abliefert, hat er keine Möglichkeit, mit Jean-Pierre zu kämpfen. * Zwei Quittungen: ** 5000 Erfahrungspunkte, 2 Teufelsbovist-Bomben ** Jean-Pierre will die restlichen 300 Orens zurückhaben. Weigert sich Geralt, kommt es zum Kampf. Von Jean-Pierres Leiche kann er anschließend die beiden Quittungen, das Stahlschwert G'valchir und eine Samum-Bombe plündern. * Eine Quittung: ** 4000 Erfahrungspunkte, eine Samum-Bombe ** Falls Geralt mit ihm kämpft, enthält Jean-Pierres Leiche anschließend die Quittung und das Schwert G'valchir. * Keine Quittung: ** 4000 Erfahrungspunkte, eine Samum-Bombe. ** Falls Geralt mit ihm kämpft, enthält Jean-Pierres Leiche anschließend nur das Schwert G'valchir. Diese Option steht nur zur Verfügung, wenn Geralt beim ersten Cousin leugnet, Antoinette zu kennen, und dann gleich zu Jean-Pierre geht. Sobald er eine Quittung in seinem Besitz hat, kann er nicht mehr behaupten, keinen der Cousins gefunden zu haben. Hinweise: * Wenn Geralt es versäumt, sich zu Beginn des Spiels den Auftrag von Antoniette zu holen, bekommt er später nicht mehr die Chance, weil er nicht mehr auf die Burg zurückkehrt. Spricht er die Cousins an, hat er nur die Dialog-Option, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wovon die Cousins reden. * Da in diesem Stadium des Spiels Gold nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt, Erfahrungspunkte dagegen wichtig sind, lohnt es sich, Antoniettes Auftrag wie vorgesehen zu erfüllen. Das Schwert kann Geralt auch auf andere Weise bekommen (Quest "Faustkampf"). Wer Jean-Pierre unbedingt umbringen will, sollte allen drei Cousins das Geld bringen und dann behaupten, er habe nur zwei von ihnen gefunden. Auf diese Weise bekommt Geralt etwas über 8000 Erfahrungspunkte (1000 für jeden Cousin + 5000 für die beiden Quittungen + ca. 350 für Jean-Pierre). * Wenn Geralt Jean-Pierre tötet, sollte er vorher die Quest "Der Bruxa-Vertrag" von Jean-Pierre erledigt haben, da niemand sonst die Quest anbietet. Kategorie:The Witcher Quests cs:Bláto a samet en:Mud and Velvet es:Terciopelo y oro fr:Velours et or it:Oro e velluto pl:Aksamit i błoto ru:Грязь и бархат